The use of electronic systems to track the location of persons and/or objects of interest within institutions, such as prisons and/or healthcare facilities, is increasing significantly. Such systems can readily track large numbers of people and/or objects. All such systems generate accurate and detailed reports of the past movements of the persons and/or objects being tracked, however, it is desirable to show such movements and any problems associated with such movements at the time that they occur. Displaying such a large volume of information in real-time or near real-time to system users in a manner that is compact and easily analyzed creates an inherent problem in electronic tracking systems, however, such a display is required in order to maximize the usefulness of these systems.
In view of the inherent deficiencies associated with displays used for tracking large numbers of persons and/or objects, it has become desirable to develop a display for a tracking system that can readily present a very large volume of such information in real-time or near real-time in a manner that is compact and easily analyzed by the system user.